Nightmare
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: AU. 'Bella Swan. 1880-1897. Or so they thought…' R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I also got the inspiration for this from O. N. Labbit's Vampire Town.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: AU. 'Bella Swan. 1880-1897. Or so they thought…' R&R! ^^**

**~1897~**

The sun was setting behind the tall trees of the forest, leaving the fields of green grass, and gravel roads basking in a pinkish glow. The sky itself was a mixture of pink and purple; quite the sight. The wind blew across the fields and through the trees, swaying everything in it's path.

Isabella sat on the bed in her room of the cottage, grumbling to herself under her breath and brushing the knots and twigs out of her long, mahogany hair. "This is absurd…" She growled to herself, wincing as she reached the goose egg of a bump on the back of her head from where she had fallen and hit it on the rock. She felt the sting of tears come to her eyes as she viciously brushed at the blood caked in her hair there before giving up and whipping the brush at the wall on the opposite side of her room.

Renee looked up from the fire in the fire place she was watching in the living room, hearing the cluttering in her daughter's room. She sighed, getting to her feet. _What have they done now?_ She thought to herself. Renee had hoped that the teenagers here were different from all the others. She gathered her dress in her hands and quickly jogged to her daughter's door as she heard crying. "Isabella? Honey? What's wrong?" She asked, knocking on the wooden door.

"Nothing." Came a muffled reply.

Renee rolled her eyes, opening the door to find her daughter in a ball at the corner of her bead. "What did they do now?" She asked, gently, while sitting down at the opposite corner of the bed.

Isabella shrugged her shoulders, blinking back her tears. "Nothing." She replied for a second time.

"Have you tried…fitting in more?" Renee asked, knowing what all this was about. It wasn't exactly uncommon. It was more uncommon for her daughter to come home with a smile on her face, her eyes clear of tears. A happy Isabella was definitely rare. But they couldn't move because of the people here, not again. They couldn't afford it this time; they _needed_ to stay, so Charlie could work the farm a few fields over.

Isabella clenched her fists, taking a deep breath. "I _can't_ fit in. It doesn't matter what I do, ma. I'll never fit in." To punctuate her point, Isabella opened her eyes, looking her mother in her own, _normal_, hazel ones.

Renee looked at her daughter sadly, taking in the vibrant purple eyes. Yes, her amethyst coloured eyes did keep Isabella from fitting in with the other kids. But her attire didn't help either; Renee could never get Isabella into a dress, it was always a huge deal. Right now, she scanned her daughter, taking in the black trousers held up by the suspenders because they were her father's, the white cotton blouse that she was nearly swimming in, tucked into the trousers and pinned back to try a fit her better, the muddy bare feet. "You didn't wear the dress I bought you today, did you." Renee asked, but it came out as a statement.

Isabella looked down. She _had_ warned Renee that she wouldn't wear any dresses bought for her. She didn't like them, she couldn't do any of the things she liked in them, like climbing trees, running around, riding the horses. "I"m sorry." She whispered.

Renee sighed, smiling at her daughter, patting her knee. "Don't worry about it, honey. Let's just get you cleaned up. Are you still hurt?" She asked, noticing the red smudges on the blouse.

Isabella shook her head and her mother nodded. That was another thing that made Isabella different from the other kids wherever they moved; she was never hurt for too long. Yes, she would get cut or broken bones and feel the pain…but they never lasted long. Depending on how bad the injury was, Isabella could basically heal within minutes. It started happening a couple of months ago. "The bruise is gone." She said, feeling the spot that was tender while she was brushing her hair. Now, it was as if she had never fallen in the first place.

The two stood, smiling at each other when it happened…

Isabella's ears twitched and she paused. She heard something, she was sure of it; hushed voices and nearly silent clinkering. She strained her ears, closing her eyes and could hear padding of feet outside her room, in the grass. And then another odd noise she couldn't place…possibly straining of wood?

Isabella turned to look out her window in time to see a line up of archers, and then arrows sailing through the air towards her and her mother. She screamed, pushing her mom away as she jumped back, arrows hitting and digging into the side of the cottage, and the wall inside Isabella's room where her and her mother had just stood.

Renee screamed, covering her mouth as her eyes grew, her heart pounding hard in her chest. What just happened? Who was shooting at them? Why?

Charlie awoke with a start from his chair by the fire, his eyes scanning the room. He jumped to his feet when he heard his wife scream again and ran towards the sound, bursting through his daughter's door. Another line of arrows sailed through the air, one of them piercing through Charlie's shoulder. He cried out in pain, falling to his knees as one hand flew up to grab the arrow sticking out of him. He looked up and out the window with wide eyes.

Isabella fell to her butt on the floor, staring unseeing at the arrow sticking out from her father's shoulder.

Renee, bawling, ran to her husband, grabbing the arrow and trying to stop the blood leaking from the wound.

Four men and women jumped through the window of Isabella's room, dressed in black leather with swords sheathed to their belts, all of them with skin as pale as death, and glowing ruby red eyes. A tall, bronze haired man lifted his nose into the air, sniffing, and Isabella watched, horrified as his eyes turned shades darker right in front of her. She noticed the large, rather sharp looking fangs in his mouth as he laughed and smooth, bone chilling laugh. She pushed herself farther into her wall, wanting to get as far away as possible from this monster.

"Tie the humans up." He barked out in that same, smooth voice, tinged with humour. He turned, surveying the room as a red headed woman with blazing eyes, and a long, blonde haired man with stubble on his face, blurred across the room with rope in their hands. Renee cried out at the rope burn she suffered on her wrists because of their speed. Charlie just grunted, glaring at the beautiful people. The bronze's gaze fell upon the girl huddled up against the wall, staring with those wide, violet purple eyes. His own narrowed as a predatory smile crept onto his face. "Ah, the Hunter." He said, bowing extravagantly.

Charlie shifted his eyes on the bronze haired one. "Don't you touch her." He warned, struggling in the ropes around his wrist.

The bronze haired one turned to face Charlie, his face feral and terrifying. "Do not speak unless spoken to, _human_." He spat the word out, like it were a disease. Then, his face calmed and he turned back to the girl with the purple eyes, stepping towards her, couching down to be eye level. He traced her face with his eyes. "Such a shame I'll have to kill a beauty like yourself."

Charlie grunted again, kicking out at the blonde man who was holding him by the arm roughly, using all his strength. The blonde vampire sneered at him, seemingly not affected by the kick at all. "Do not do that again." He growled.

The bronze one chuckled as the girl in front of him flinched when he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "You're not even going to try and stop us, are you? Smart…cowardly, but smart." He commented.

Isabella's eyes narrowed. She was not a coward. Putting as much force into it as she could, she head butted the bronze haired one, watching with wide, dazed eyes as he slumped back on the floor.

The other red eyed ones snickered as the bronze haired one blinked the dizziness from his mind, snapping up in a blur and snarling like a jungle cat at her. "You will regret that, Hunter." He snarled, taking the iron cuffs from his waist band and hooking them around the girl's wrists, yanking her to her feet so hard she stumbled. "Don't want you ripping any ropes, do we?" He then took the thin leather belt from the short, brown haired person standing in the corner of the room, securing it around Isabella's mouth as a gag. He took his own and secured it around her neck, pulling her forward with him by it. "Out of the room, be sure the archers burn it when we leave." He ordered at the brown haired one who nodded and bowed.

Isabella, her mother, and her father, all tied up, were pulled out of her window where more of the pale people stood. Three sat on horses in black robes, two with dark hair that looked black in the setting sun, and another long, blonde haired one. What looked like a little girl and her twin brother, both with short brown hair and matching red eyes, also were on horses in silver cloaks, grinning ear to ear. Four or five other pale ones, dressed in leather with brown cloaks were standing amongst the ones with the horses, swords dangling from their waists as well.

Like ordered, the pale ones from Isabella's room followed them out, blurring over to the horses while the short one spoke with the lined up archers who nodded. Isabella watched as they lit the points of their arrows on fire and shot at the cottage, tears forming in her eyes again. Her body finally began listening to her brain and started to struggle as she saw her mother swung over the blonde with the stubble's shoulder, and her father over the red head's. It just wasn't possible. They shouldn't be able to do half the things she had seem them do already.

"Now, now, don't get fussy." The bronze haired one said, chuckling as he swung her around and over his shoulder as well, pulling tight on the belt around her neck. The ones on the horses took off down the gravel road, followed shortly after by the ones on foot, blurring after them. They took the gravel road through the forest, going deeper and deeper in to the point of a light fog hovering over the ground and where the sun's light couldn't reach.

Isabella tried kicking at the man, but that only resulted in him pulling tighter on the belt again, squeezing her neck to the point of where she could not breathe.

When the finally left the cover of the trees, the sun was no longer up, and the moon shone down on them along with the millions upon millions of stars. They were a top a cliff on a small clearing, where Isabella, her mother, and her father were tossed to the ground; Isabella away from her parents who were thrown close to the cliff's edge. The pale ones on the horses stopped by the tree line, getting off of them there, and stepped into the clearing. The one in the middle, with the long dark hair and nearly translucent skin, looked around with a huge smile on his face. "This is a beautiful cliff. Yes; I rather like it. Only the best burial sight for our Hunter here." His voice was shockingly high, but still shook with power and authority.

Isabella struggled to lift her head enough to look down her chest and at the man standing close to her feet. She tried to speak, but the belt in her mouth kept her from doing so.

Her father, thankfully, was thinking along the same lines as her. "What are you talking about? Why do you keep calling her that? Who are you people? What are you doing with us? What do you want from us? Wh-" He was silenced as the bronze haired one smacked him with the back of his hand.

He huffed, wiping his hand off on his pants, giving Charlie a disgusted look. "What did I tell you, human?" He seethed.

The other man's smile grew. "Edward, dear boy, be nice. The human is simply curious. I don't blame him and neither should you; you know how humans constantly want to be in the loop." He said, turning to Charlie. "As for your questions; I'm implying that this is where I will bury your daughter. I'm calling her by what she is for I don't know her name. We are the Volturi, rulers of the vampire race. I'm going to kill you. And I want nothing from you creatures." Aro answered, ticking things off on his fingers.

The blonde still on a horse chuckled darkly.

Charlie gaped at the man in disbelief.

Renee spoke up. "Please, j-just let us go. We didn't do anything." She whimpered, squeezing her eyes closed as the man blurred over to her, looking down at her with a smile.

"I am sorry. Truly, I am. It is such a waste to just kill you all, but the Hunter gene runs through your blood and would kill us if we drank from you." He said, petting her hair as if she were a dog. "I also know you haven't done anything to deserve this…" He trailed off, straightening back up and looking to the sky. "But, it is the circle of life. Kill or be killed. In the fates. Whatever you would like to call it or blame it on; it's your choice."

Charlie was getting fed up with the cryptic answers. "What are you talking about?" He boomed.

Edward gripped the handle of his sword but the other man shook his head. "Aro…" Edward tried to reason.

Aro shook his head again and Edward bowed his, stepping back. "Human, I am not saying you've done anything…yet. But you will, or rather, _she_ will." He said, looking over at Isabella who was still on her back, watching her mother and father kneeled in front of Aro. "I've visited a few different gypsies, and three of the four told me she and many others would foil my plans for the future. The forth just ran off, I assume because she learned the truth of what I was. I cannot have that. I must get rid of her and all her kind if I wish for a smooth future. Unfortunately, I am also under a time limit, so I'm afraid this is where we part."

Aro nodded to Edward who grinned with his fangs, blurring over to Isabella and unsheathing his sword. He raised it over his head, smiling down at her. "I told you; you would regret it." He lunged it down, at the last minute jerking it to the side to stab through her thigh.

Isabella screamed, muffled by the belt, and arched her back up in pain. Her mother and father began screaming at Edward, trying to get to their feet. Aro raised an eyebrow. "Edward, you were to stab her through her heart. Was that not clear?"

Edward's pitch black eyes were trained on the steady flow of crimson leaking from Isabella's thigh. "I am having my fun, Master." He said in a rough voice.

Aro sighed, getting back up on his horse. "Make it quick, boy. We've not got all day." He hissed.

_This isn't real. It's just a dream. A twisted, horrid, nightmare. _Isabella thought frantically, crying out again as white hot pain shot through her shoulder as the dagger plunged through, into the ground beneath her. She writhed in pain, blinking furiously.

"ISABELLA!" Renee screamed, watching in horror as Edward grinned down at her daughter, watching as he pushed the sword and dagger harder so they pinned her to the ground.

Isabella's eyes snapped back open and shot to her mother in time to see the red head swiftly stab her own sword through her chest, and pull it back out, smiling as well as she sheathed it, all before Renee fell to the clearing floor.

Isabella screamed so loud it made her throat raw, squirming as she tried to reach her mother whose unseeing eyes were staring at her. She blinked the tears away, no longer feeling the pain as she sobbed, looking at her mother.

Charlie kneeled on the ground, looking at his wife's body.

Isabella's eyes widened as the blonde vampire unsheathed his own sword. She began struggling again, causing the wounds to grow in her shoulder and thigh already. "Ahh! Ook oww!" She screamed.

Charlie didn't even flinch as the sword was stabbed through his chest. He fell to the ground beside his wife.

Isabella felt as if it were her own heart that were stabbed, as it stung and ached while she cried.

The bodies were kicked over the side of the cliff by chuckling vampires.

Edward stood over the Hunter, looking down at her with red eyes. "It has been fun, Hunter." He said before plunging yet another sword through her chest.

Isabella gasped, struggling to fill lungs with air, but only choked. Her vision was starting to get black around the edges as she blinked, her eyelids growing heavy. Her eyes closed and when she forced them opened again, she could see Edward taking another sword from one of the other vampires.

She blinked.

He was standing over her, holding the sword up over his head, aiming for her throat.

Her eyes closed again and didn't reopen.

Aro tilted his head. "Wait." He listened hard and then sniffed the air, his eyes shooting opened. "Fire. And heartbeats. We must leave, we don't have many numbers with us." He stated, turning his horse around.

Edward looked up with the sword still raised in his hands. "Just a moment, Master. This will take not but a second."

Aro shook his head. "We don't have a second. Stay if you wish to die." And then he was off, followed by panicked looking vampires as they tore off through the woods.

Edward growled to himself and looked back down at the girl. A light caught his eye and he looked back up, seeing the glow of a large flame through the trees. He growled once more. "I'll kill you another day, Hunter." He whispered before jamming the sword through her gut, blurring off after Aro.

_Thump…thump._

_Thump…thump._

_Thump…thumpthumpthump._

_Thumpthump…thump._

Isabella's eyes shot back opened as she gasped in air, blinking furiously. She choked on the air she had, feeling liquid pool in her mouth, and then swallowed it back down, trying to not concentrate on the fact that it was blood. She looked down at her chest and to her heart, no longer seeing the sword there, the skin closed up and healed over her heart, the only evidence that she were stabbed there was the ripped shirt and blood stain. Unfortunately, there was still a sword in her thigh, her gut, and a dagger in her shoulder. She whimpered, trying to move, but it just made her sting more.

"Don't move yet." A voice sounded above her head. She looked up but the owner of the voice leaned over her, bright blue eyes staring back into her own purple ones. The face surrounding them wasn't much older than her. Long black hair framed the face. "You'll just hurt yourself."

Isabella stared at her for a moment before trying to speak through the belt.

The own of the eyes smiled knowingly. "I'm a friend. Do not fright. I took the sword from your heart so it could heal itself. You aren't quiet strong enough to stay alive through that, yet."

Isabella frowned as best she could, again trying to speak.

The blue eyes moved to sit beside her and she saw the girl was quite small. "Yes, I know what you are. But I can't tell you, I can't help you. All I needed to do was take out the sword." She said, running a hand through her hair. "I'm not even supposed to be here talking to you."

_Why can't she help me? Who is she?_ Isabella thought to herself, going to try and convey her questions.

The other girl shook her head. "Because, you're supposed to do it yourself. And I told you, I am a friend. My name is Nancy." She paused, waiting for Isabella whose eyes widened. "I know your questions because I knew you would ask them if I had taken the belt away. I know what you're going to say before even you do." She paused again and laughed. "How? I see the future." Isabella's eyes widened. First vampires, now future seeing people. Now that she looked, Nancy actually looked like the gypsy people she saw when she went to town with her mother. "But nothing is set in stone…"

Isabella struggled again, wincing and looked to Nancy with tears in her eyes.

Nancy shook her head. "I can't. It would be like if you helped a butterfly get out of it's cocoon." Isabella lay there, dumbfounded by the girl. Nancy giggled. "If I just let it free, it wouldn't have fought to get out, learned how to get out, and evidently, prepare itself for the world. It would be too weak to survive on it's own." She giggled again, rolling her eyes at Isabella. "It has everything to do with you. You need to get out of this on your own to become who you're supposed to be. If I helped, I would interfere with the future more than I already have."

Isabella huffed, grimacing.

Nancy looked down. "I can't really tell you why I've helped you this much." She bit her lip, her eyes clouding over. "You…will be important to my daughter. My daughter will be important in the grand scheme of things, along with a group of others. I mustn't say anymore." She said, blinking a few times and looked at Isabella with clear eyes again. She got to her feet, dusting off her dress and looking around. "Now, I've brought clothes that I made myself and I'm flattered you decided to stick with the design; I tried to keep up to date for in the future, and I've got your horse. He's also special…like you. He will never age." She said and turned to the trees. "Phil!" She called.

A large black stallion trotted out of the trees, his black hair looking like silk, shinning violet eyes, and a white saddle. Isabella gaped. The horse was beautiful. She turned to Nancy.

Nancy looked down. "Yes, for you. And so are all of these; please take very good care of them." She said, looking at Isabella sternly as she laid a white belt down beside her. On the belt was a long, sheathed sword which she pulled out some. "It's made of iron and crystal. It took quite a lot of favours from many different people, and many lives to make and be brought here to you." She said. "The crystals were crushed and poured into liquid iron which was cooled and hammered into this sword. You won't need to sharpen it; most of the crystals are around the edges. The same thing goes for the knife." She said, placing a sheathed knife beside Isabella well. "Your clothes are over there, on Phil's saddle." She said, pointing to the pile of white clothes stacked on the white saddle.

She looked around the clearing, nodding to herself. "Well, I hope I spoke long enough for you to gather your strength. I must leave now." She paused as Isabella formed her question on the tip of her tongue. "No; we will not see each other again. I will have had an…accident, before then." She sniffed, looking down at Isabella and smiled. "It's for the best. Supposed to happen so that more doors may open. It is part of the plan that has been set in motion so that we may survive what is to come." She leaned down, patting Isabella's uninjured shoulder. "Goodbye, _Bella_. And…Thank you." She said, her eyes burning with sincerity.

Then she turned, running back into the trees and off into the night.

Isabella's head swam with thousands of thoughts. She had so many questions, so many emotions running through her…everything was just…too much. So, she took a deep breath, and focused on one thing at a time. The first; getting up.

She clenched her jaw, looking Phil in the eye who huffed and nodded his head up and down.

Isabella paused. Could Phil…think like a human?

She stared at him for a moment as he stared at her. She raised and eyebrow and nodded her head at him. He did nothing.

_Well it was worth a shot; _vampires_ exist. _She thought to herself, scowling at how ridiculous she must have looked just then. Trying to communicate with a horse…

Not giving herself time to double think and coward out, she jolted upwards.

Screaming her lungs off as the blades ripped through her torso, she hyperventilated, trying hard not to pass out from the pain and groaned, laying back. There was definite cutting of muscle and she wanted to kick herself for the dumb move. She took another deep breath, intent on not giving up and grabbed the dagger in her shoulder with cuffed hands. She got a good grip and counted to three slowly.

Another grunt/scream, but at least it was out.

She blinked the tears clear of her eyes and looked over at her shoulder, watching in awe as the large hole closed itself up.

She cleared her throat, gripping the sword in her gut and closed her eyes, tugging.

After three tugs, it was out, and she cried, letting it fall to the ground beside her. She waited for the tingling to stop before sitting up and grabbing the sword in her thigh, closing her eyes again.

Soon she was wiping the tears from her eyes, the blood from her hands, and ripping off the belts and unlocking the cuffs with the dagger. She staggered over to the cliff's edge, falling to her knees as she looked at the choppy waters below.

Her parents' graves.

Her fists clenched and her purple eyes hardened as she vowed to kill every vampire she'd come across. They were her Nightmare, and she saw it only fit to become theirs in return.

She vowed to find these…_Volturi._

To find the blonde and the red head.

To find Edward.

To find Aro.

And kill them all.

**xXxXxXx**

**~2010~**

Phil's breath was visible in the night air as he huffed. Bella patted the side of his neck with a white, fingerless gloved hand. "Easy Phil, I know. The place was crawling with them, but I don't think they're stupid enough to follow us to a Hunter's city." She said, her breath, too, visible in the chilly night air. "And if they are; lucky us. It's been a while since we've killed a few leaches."

The horse and hooded figure stood on the deserted street, looking for any movement. Their violet eyes glowed in the dark, scanning every broken down building, every smashed window, under every flipped car, craters in the ground, or crumbling buildings that were just large pieces of debris and metal. Bella lowered the white scarf covering her nose, mouth, and neck, but left the large, white hood on, nearly shielding her eyes. It was attached to the long white cape, that went with the white corset top, the white belt that hung around her waist with the large sword hanging from it on one side, and the large Desert Eagle gun on the other, the white sweat pants tucked into the also matching large white boots that laced up nearly to her knees and the knife sheathed to one of them as well. Nancy _had_ stuck with the times; Bella wasn't quite out of place. Just the colour really, but she didn't want to change anything about it; she wanted it just how Nancy designed it.

Phil's hooves made noise, breaking the silence as they continued on down the empty road. Isabella continued to scan around her, looking into the light spilling from the windows of the buildings that managed to stay intact after The Bombing.

About ten years ago, around the turn of the century, something happened that shouldn't have.

Disappearances were becoming more and more common around the whole world, whole towns and cities just devoid of people. Then there were the sightings…pale people who moved inhumanly fast. Were inhumanly strong. All with the same, blazing red eyes. More and more reports were being made across the planet of the same things. People claiming to have seen these red eyed people _eating_ others. That's when the lockdowns went into place. But it didn't stop, it continued on.

Aro made an appearance then, on every channel in the world; explaining that humans were not on the top of the food chain and if they didn't bow down to the vampires' ways, they would be punished. He made an example of having the Volturi drain everyone from the white house.

Things changed after that. Countries bombing other countries, trying to find out who created these monsters and stop them. Funny, how humans always reacted that way. _Danger! Bomb and kill now, ask questions and think later!_

A lot of the world was destroyed because of The Bombing. And humans had given up. Vampires were too strong, too fast, just…better.

And so they ruled.

Aro ruled.

Cities were rebuilt by the vampires and humans who could afford to. Yes, there were still some places around the world, whole countries in Europe even, that looked as if they had never been touched. The vampires were slowly trying to rebuild a bigger, better world.

But, like everything in life; there was a balance.

Vampires killed humans, Hunters killed Vampires, and Humans killed Hunters for the rewards.

There was only one way to kill a Hunter, which was unfortunately fairly easy for humans if they were smart about it. Chop off their heads. Because Hunters didn't trust vampires and wouldn't turn their backs on them. With the humans…well, it was a Hunter's job to protect them, so they _did_ trust them.

Bella eyed the numerous bikes and trucks all parked in front of what looked like a bar. They all had the Hunter insignia spray painted on their sides, much like Bella had tattooed on her back; a pair of Angel Wings. It was more of a tribal thing, if you believed in it and the stories. Basically, the vampires were the demons and the Hunters were Angels created to save humanity. All that kind of fantasy book stuff that Bella never really paid attention to. She kinda just liked the wings.

She stopped Phil right beside one of the bikes, turning his ear and giggled. He huffed again. "Sheesh, you have no sense of humour, Phil." She commented. She swung her leg around and slid off the side of the saddle, grabbing the white sack buckled to it, to refill. Pausing by the doors, she saw the poster up on the wall beside them; a black and white picture of her silhouette on top of a building with a reward of a certain amount of money that she could care less about reading. She reached up and ripped the poster down, letting it blow away in the wind before pushing the doors opened.

Inside was like most pubs, as she came to realize this was. Lights, tables, beer, and food. Oh yeah; and the very large Hunters. There were men and women crowding the tables and booths, all talking and laughing, creating so much noise you could barely hear yourself think. Their size made the place seemed more packed than it was; it was a general rule that Hunters were huge with muscle and in great shape. Bella herself wasn't huge, but she was quite toned, and what she lacked in height and weight, she made up for in speed.

She looked out and saw all the skin and tattoos. Most male Hunters wore no shirt, or just vests, and then had straps across their chests holding their weapons and ammo, with their jeans and boots. That was how it was with most of the males in the pub, and they all seemed to have the insignia tattooed somewhere on them as well, which was rare. Ink was especially expensive after The Bombing and most couldn't afford it. Bella wasn't all that surprised when she saw they all just had a pair of small wing's on their shoulders or arms, unlike hers which covered most of her back.

Not that Bella was rich; she didn't exactly _pay_ for the ink and tattoos…

Bella slid into a booth, letting her sack fall to the wooden table and looked around the room for the bar. Pubs always had bars.

Most women Hunters had short hair, so that it wouldn't get in the way, but Bella could see a number of Hunters in the room with flowing long hair like her own. They too, weren't all that big, but she didn't really pay attention. She never really paid attention to anyone after she looked to see the colour of their eyes. Bella tried to avoid social interaction all together.

She looked down at the black ink etched in her skin on her arms. Running from her wrists up to her elbows on her under arm were the words 'Strength' and 'Speed' in latin. Speed on her right arm; the arm that drew her gun. Strength on her left; the arm that wielded her blade. She also had, in smaller writing, and again in latin, 'Precision' arched under her left eye; her dominant eye she used to aim. They were all reminders, reminding her to be strong, to be fast, to be precise. Which is also why she had a heart, tattooed to her lower lip, on the inside, just peeking out over the top of her bottom lip, barely visible; a reminder to care and feel. If she didn't, she would be just like the monsters she killed; heartless and cold. But, she couldn't always see that reminder…

Finally a waitress approached the booth and Bella saw the black suit pants and white blouse. This place must have been doing really well for them to be able to afford nice clothes like that.

Bella looked up at the tall girl with grey eyes and long dark hair. She had a small smile, and looked at her feet a lot, so Bella got the impression she was either scared or shy. "What can I get you, miss?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"I wouldn't mind a water." Bella said, figuring this would be a good place to rest. She could stay here for a couple hours, let herself and Phil rest for a while before heading back out.

The waitress nodded, looking at Bella's lips. It happened, what with the tattoo, and Bella regretted getting it every time someone stared. "I'm Angela, call me if you need anything else." She said and scurried off to the bar and the door behind it.

A very large, burly man was walking by but stopped when he passed in front of Bella's booth. He was extremely tall and buff, with black hair, mostly slicked back but with a few rebellious curls, dark purple eyes, and a huge grin on his face. "I know you." His voice was even big. Big and booming.

Bella looked down at the table, shaking her head. She didn't like talking to people and she didn't like people talking to her.

"No, I do!" He said, slumping down across the booth from Bella. "You're that Hunter chick."

"And you're that Hunter dude." Bella replied sarcastically.

The man just laughed. "You're not the very friendly type." He commented.

"This _is_ friendly for me, so I suggest you leave." She bit off at him.

His grin widened. "I knew it; I see the heart tattoo!" Of every tattoo she had on her body; he had to know her by that one. It drove her insane. "Listen, my dad, well, he's not really my dad, but he's like a dad - anyway, he really wants to meet you. He's been talking about it for forever. He wants to meet the only Hunter that's survived running into Aro and his brothers in person."

_Ugh, my life is like a bad spin off of Harry Potter,_ Bella groaned to herself. "I can't, I'm-"

The man cut him off. "Look, he's just down the street talking with Sue. We're teaming up with the group of Hunters that live around here and are invading the big show that's going down in a couple of weeks. You know, the one Aro is having, on live TV around the world; they captured a group of Hunters and are exiling them as a demonstration and warning to all of us. But I think you should come talk to Carlisle - _Or_ you could even join us! That's be sweet! We could really use you, you've already gotten away from Aro before, I'm sure you could take him this time and-"

Bella's hand shot out and grabbed the straps criss crossing over his bare chest that were lined with knives and the incendiary ammo that all Hunters used for Vampires, pulling him closer to her as she leaned over the table. She knew that he could probably snap her with his fingers, but she took the chance. "_Look_," She growled. "I'm not some super hero, I'm just like all the rest of you. If anything, I'm worse. My healing is slower, I'm small, and I can hardly lift a car, let alone fist fight with a vampire if I lost my weapons." She let him slump back.

He was quiet for a moment and then slammed his hand down on the table, howling with laughter. "Dude! The top of the heart totally looks like an ass when you purse your lips when you're angry!" He choked out and started laughing again.

Bella felt her face burn as she blushed and sunk lower in the booth. "You are _so_ immature!" She huffed.

The man finally calmed down, wiping at his eyes. "Whoa, man, that was good." He sniffed, catching his breath. "Alright, now, just stay the night so we can try and convince you to join. The name's Emmett and the food's on me. Deal?" He asked, sticking out his large hand.

Bella thought for a moment, making sure not to purse her lips. Eh, she could leave in the morning and get free food out of it. Her small, white hand seemed tiny in his as they shook. "Fine." She stood up and started walking towards the back and washrooms, wanting to get away from Emmett in case he found something else to laugh at her for. She was nearly across the room when she bumped into someone small and grabbed them before they fell. "Sorry-" Before she could finish, she was slammed down to the ground with a small hand around her throat.

The people dancing around them and talking to one another, didn't even see what happened. Bella looked up into another pair of hard violet eyes who were staring into her own. "Are you a spy?" A musical voice asked, though angered.

"A what?" Bella rasped. The hand was still around her throat and slowly starting to squeeze tighter, leaving bruises. "I'm-I'm a Hunter just l-"

Bella was sailing through the air and into a table, causing conversation and talking to stop. "Are you a spy?" The voice asked again, angrier this time.

Emmett's voice was all the way across the room. "Wait, Al-"

Bella felt a knife at her neck on the ground again, but knocked it to the side, flipping up to her feet and grabbing the owner of the knife, twisting them so their back was to her front as she held them to her and her gun to their chest. "If you don't stop attacking me; I'm going to retaliate and I will _not_ hesitate to ask questions." She said in a calm voice. Everyone in the pub was quiet and watching the scene, all of their hands on their own guns or blades, looking to each other.

The wind was knocked from Bella as a blonde blur collided with her, sending her across the room again and into another wall. She got to her feet, grimacing, and popped her shoulder back into place seeing as it wasn't when it took most of the hit.

"Guys WAIT!" Emmett roared, pushing people aside as he stomped over. "Would you listen for one damn second! This is the girl Carlisle was telling us about - look at her lip!" He shouted to the two.

Bella had been breathing through her mouth deeply because of the pain, but immediately shut her mouth when she heard that. She didn't want to be identified by that tattoo. It was definitely coming off the next time she stopped by a tattoo parlour.

Bella heard a few 'who?'s but two gasps that made her look up.

Bella herself gasped.

Not because of the blonde, curly/wavy haired male, who looked much like Emmett without the shirt, the tattoo on his arm, and the straps across his chest. Although he _was_ gasp worthy.

But because of the girl; who looked very familiar.

Short, black hair, spiked in every direction. Pale skin. Bright purple eyes looking up under long lashes. Even the same heart shaped lips.

Bella cocked her head to the side. "Nancy?" She whispered.

The girl's eyes widened. "How do you know my mother's name?" She whispered.

**XxXxXxX**

**Bom Bom Bommmm.**

**This is either the world's worst one shot because of how it's structured and the ending, or the world's longest prologue.**

**I haven't decided yet.**

**Review please? ^^**

**-Paige.**


End file.
